Rain as Cold as Ice
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Hujan tidak pernah terasa sedingin ini, setajam ini. Rasanya aku bisa membeku karenanya, juga karena hantaman kuat di dada kiriku, jantungku. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kalau berlari adalah jalan keluarnya. Menjauh sejauh yang aku bisa, walaupun harus menyangkal perasaan mendesak ini, yang bisa meledak kapanpun... Can I say, 'I love you?


**Rain as Cold as Ice**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**::Cover image doesn't belong to me::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

*…*…*…*…*

*…*…*

Tubuh gadis itu bergerak gelisah, begitu sesuatu berusaha menindihnya. Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh mungil itu ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, yang lagi-lagi mendapat protes kesal dari si gadis—rasa tidak suka. Sebuah helaan nafas ngotot terasa hangat, menyapu tenguk si gadis hingga bergidik geli. Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka lebar sepenuhnya, berusaha untuk menebak siapa yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang—sementara dia hampir menikmati waktu tidurnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku?" ucap si gadis berambut hitam—segelap malam. Dirinya berusaha menyikut si pemilik tangan kekar itu, yang sudah melilit tubuhnya begitu kuat.

"Karena kau terlalu sulit untuk tidak kuganggu," balas suara berat yang terdengar khas di telinga si gadis—suara laki-laki yang terdengar congkak. "Rukia."

Si gadis—Rukia—kembali memprotes, berusaha menyikut tubuh si laki-laki itu, tapi tidak bisa. Pelukannya terlalu erat. "Kau tahu kalau kau begitu _sangat_ menyebalkan?" ucap Rukia, sarkastik.

"Tidak." Si laki-laki mengecup pundak Rukia lembut, kembali mengirim getaran geli pada seluruh saraf Rukia. "Kupikir aku terlalu _sangat _mencintaimu."

"Hentikan rayuanmu, sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Betulkah?"

Rukia mendesah malas, berusaha bergerak dalam posisi tidak nyamannya ini. "Ya. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, Rukia," laki-laki itu mendesah kesal, kembali mengecup pundak Rukia. "Kau yang mengikatku."

"Aku tidak _mengikat_mu, karena tanganmu masih bisa melilitku seperti ular, _baka_. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu."

"Kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Kau yang terlalu ngotot, Ichigo," ucap Rukia tidak sabaran pada laki-laki itu—Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum miris, berusaha mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rukia lagi padanya. "Bisakah sebatang mawar membuka segel hatimu—perasaanmu—dan memberikan seluruhnya padaku?"

"Kali ini kau mengutip dari buku apa? _Shakespeare_? _Jane Eyre_?" sergah Rukia, berusaha menebak pikiran kusut Ichigo. Namun, pengetahuan terbatasnya akan novel klasik sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia tidak seperti Ichigo, yang mampu mengingat kata-kata romantis yang tidak lekang oleh waktu. Menurut dirinya adalah sebuah rayuan palsu untuk dikatakan.

"Aku bertanya sungguhan padamu, mungil," ucap Ichigo geli, berusaha mendekap Rukia sedekat mungkin pada tubuhnya. "Jawab saja."

"Aku tidak suka mawar," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Kalau begitu anggrek?"

"Terlalu berlebihan."

"Daisy?"

"Seriuslah sedikit, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertawa pelan, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rukia untuk memutar tubuh gadis itu. Kini keduanya bisa bertatapan muka secara langsung, tapi sayangnya Rukia menolak untuk menatap Ichigo. Matanya lebih memilih untuk tertutup rapat-rapat, menyembunyikan keindahan permata violet malam dari pemuda keras kepala yang menginginkan hal itu menjadi miliknya. "Kalau begitu…sebuah ciuman?"

Rukia membuka matanya terkejut, dan sedikit menyesal. Kini dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan tatapan tajam Ichigo, yang dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menolak hal itu. Tatapan yang menghipnotis kuat. "A..apa? Itu bukan bunga."

"Aku tahu," ucap Ichigo lembut, berbisik. Tangannya meraih leher Rukia dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau menginginkannya."

Rukia tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat pada bibirnya dan sekejap berubah menjadi paksaan yang menggoda. Tangan Rukia menyentuh leher Ichigo dan perlahan turun ke dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Jantungnya berdegup untuknya, untuk seorang gadis yang terlalu naïf pada perasaannya sendiri. Rukia tidak bisa menyangkal hal satu ini, sebuah bukti yang mengikat dirinya pada pemuda ini. Dan dia menyukainya.

*…*…*…*…*

Rukia terduduk di sofa hitam, terpojok dalam kamar yang luas ini. Dirinya meringkuk sambil memeluk sebuah boneka jerapah yang berukuran besar. Mata lelahnya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Ichigo yang masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang, tanpa diri gadis itu. Dia lelah, bukan karena mengantuk ataupun kurang tidur. Rukia lelah karena Ichigo, karena masalah yang bisa dibilang belum tuntas sepenuhnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang di sini, bersama orang yang dicintainya itu. Benarkah demikian?

Lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu menghela nafas dan menarik-narik boneka dalam pelukannya itu—merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya kembali menerawang dan meneliti sosok Ichigo yang terlihat semakin…kurus? Kaos putih yang tersampir di tubuhnya itu tidak lagi terlihat pas, namun sedikit mengendur dan mengkerut. Beban dan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh pria itu terlalu berat akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter muda spesialis _surgery_—_orthopedic surgery_—tidaklah mudah. Bahkan, di negeri asing ini—dimana Ichigo masih berusaha untuk melakukan kerja praktek sekaligus pembelajaran yang tergolong baru nan rumit. Ya, di Seattle-Amerika. Rukia tidak begitu menyukai kota ini, yang menurutnya terlalu terpojok dan dingin. Seperti perasaannya sekarang ini, begitu dingin.

Dirinya yang tempo hari memergoki Ichigo sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis muda, yang tidak asing baginya. Inoue Orihime. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan super model Jepang itu di sini, datang dan bermesraan dengan Ichigo. Yang jelas, itu membuat Rukia semakin kesal akan ketidakjujuran Ichigo padanya. Pria muda itu menyangkal dan membohongi Rukia. Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit seharian penuh, tanpa menemui orang lain di luar hal itu. Ah…sungguh menyebalkan.

Ichigo mengerang pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur kosong di sebelahnya. Tangannya tidak bisa menemukan Rukia, yang harus memaksa mata beratnya untuk terbuka. Dan benar saja, tidak ada Rukia di sana. Ichigo terlihat bingung sekaligus mengantuk berat. Terbersit niat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari sosok Rukia, sekedar untuk menarik dan membawa si mungil itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu sudah seperti _dream catcher_ untuknya—penghalau dari mimpi buruk di saat tidur. Bukanlah hal mudah untuk tidur tanpa keberadaan dirinya, yang seringkali membuat Ichigo terjaga semalaman.

"Rukia…." erang Ichigo serak, memanggil gadis yang masih terduduk meringkuk di belakangnya—di sofa hitam kesayangan Ichigo. "Ru..kia?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangun, maupun menghampiri sosok Ichigo yang tidak berdaya tanpa dirinya. Rukia masih merasa marah dan kesal—ingin segera lari menjauh dari _apartment_ si pria muda itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi perasaannya menahan dirinya untuk bangun dan memakai sepatu _sneakers_ usangnya. Dia seperti sudah terikat pada sosok pria berambut _orange_ menyala itu. Sesuatu sudah merantai tangannya kuat-kuat pada tangan si bodoh itu. Bodoh karena terlalu baik dan menyebalkan. Dua sifat yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Rukiaa…" panggilnya lebih keras, berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut kusutnya, sementara matanya melihat sudut-sudut kamar _apartment _nya ini. Sudut matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang meringkuk dalam pada sofa miliknya, sambil memeluk boneka jerapah besar yang diberikannya pada kekasih mungilnya. Ah…itu Rukia-nya, bukan sosok hantu dari film _The Grudge_. Senyum tersungging lebar pada wajah suramnya, membuatnya langsung turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri sosok Rukia.

Rukia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada sosok Ichigo yang sudah berada di depannya, ataupun memasang tampang cemberut masam. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi Ichigo, di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Rukia?" Ichigo terlihat semakin bingung pada sikap Rukia yang…pura-pura tidak peduli ini padanya. Ya, dia tahu. Ichigo tahu bila Rukia marah ataupun sedang kesal terhadap dirinya. Gadis itu lebih memilih menghindar dan meringkuk sendirian—berkutat dalam pikirannya seorang diri. Dan Ichigo tidak menyukai hal itu. "Rukia. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Ichigo mulai duduk di samping Rukia dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Tapi, lagi-lagi Rukia tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun padanya. Dia lebih memilih diam daripada harus berbicara sepatah atau dua patah kata. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan bersandar pada tubuh gadis itu. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam bantalan sofa, juga dalam leher-bahu Rukia. Ini memberikan getaran dingin pada seluruh saraf Rukia, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sosok Ichigo kesal.

"Jangan bersandar padaku," celetuk Rukia dengan suara rendah seraknya, sambil berusaha menepis Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya.

"Akhirnya kau bicara," balas Ichigo. Dia menatap Rukia tajam, sekaligus lembut. Ingin mengibur gadis pemurung itu. "Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Rukia kembali terdiam, enggan untuk balas menatap Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin meneriaki maupun memarahi Ichigo langsung, yang pasti akan membuatnya hampir gila. Rukia lebih memilih meredakan emosinya perlahan dan berharap masalah ini segera berlalu. "Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong…aku—"

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku," perintah Ichigo lembut. Rukia tersentak kaget dengan perubahan nada suaranya yang terdengar lebih serius. Perlahan dan ragu, Rukia melirik Ichigo dari posisinya sekarang, mendapati pria muda itu sudah siap untuk menerima apapun bentuk balasan dari Rukia terhadap dirinya. Terlalu percaya diri.

Rukia mendapati mata terang Ichigo yang berubah meredup, memperlihatkan rasa khawatir pada dirinya. Alis yang bertaut tajam tidak lagi terlihat, digantikan dengan emosi yang datar namun memikat. Baru kali ini Rukia tidak bisa menebak secara pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo, yang biasanya memperlihatkan emosinya secara gamblang.

"Kau marah?" tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan yang ganjil. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi putih Rukia, membuat semburat merah muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucap Rukia, memberanikan dirinya. Suaranya sedikit terdengar bergetar, membuat dirinya harus memalingkan wajah karena sedikit takut.

"Kembali ke Jepang?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Rukia yang terdengar mendadak ini. "Tapi, tugasku di sini hanya tinggal 1 bulan lagi. Kupikir kau akan menungguku dan kita kembali bersama ke Jepang kemudian."

"Aku lelah," balas Rukia, tersirat emosi yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Aku ingin sendirian dan…menjernihkan pikiranku."

"Karena apa?" tanya Ichigo lebih lanjut, terlihat sedikit panik. "Karena pekerjaanmu atau karena…diriku?"

Rukia menghela nafas sesaat, bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan penjelasannya secara mantap. "Ini semua mengenai Inoue. Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya lebar, terkejut dengan gadisnya yang kembali mengatakan nama lama itu. Sesuatu yang tentunya tidak disukai oleh Rukia sejak lama. "Inoue?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu," lanjut Rukia. "Dan aku melihatnya…tanpa sengaja, Ichigo. Kalian…berpelukan."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, berusaha untuk memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Itu terdengar seperti sindiran baginya. "Ah, itu… Inoue, kah?" Entah kenapa Ichigo hilang kata-kata. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah karena berselingkuh. Tapi…ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dari Rukia—kekasih sekaligus tunangan mungilnya itu. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Rukia, membuat gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku," ucap Rukia lemas, kembali menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau mengatakan…kau tidak bertemu dengan siapapun waktu itu. Kau tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit karena sibuk. Tapi…kenapa?" Rukia menatap Ichigo nanar, penuh emosi dan rasa sakit di dada. Rasanya seperti tertikam pisau tajam bertubi-tubi—tanpa ampun.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, memperlihatkan emosi takut sekaligus sedih. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, karena sudah membuat Rukia khawatir hingga seperti ini. "Rukia…aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Aku—"

"Apa? Apa yang inginkan sebenarnya?!" Suara Rukia terdengar semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, membuatmu khawatir—"

"Tapi kau sudah! Kau seperti menikamku dari belakang! Bahkan…dengan Inoue? Mantan kekasihmu itu?!" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar boneka kesayangannya tepat di wajah Ichigo. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Dia lebih memilih melangkah ke arah lemari pakaiannya—miliknya dan Ichigo—dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Seluruh bajunya ditumpahkan keluar, beserta tas koper miliknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Rukia!"

"Aku pulang!"

"Tidak tanpaku," cegah Ichigo, berlari dan mencengkram tangan Rukia kuat.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya merantaiku seperti ini, _baka_!" Rukia menghempaskan tangannya, tapi cengkraman Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlepas.

"Kau tunanganku," balas Ichigo sengit, sedikit risih dengan sikap Rukia yang tidak mau mendengarnya seperti ini. Keras kepala. "Setidaknya, dengarkan penjelasanku sedikit saja, Rukia."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Kurosaki!"

"Rukia, kau harus tahu kalau Inoue tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Dia bukan kekasihku lagi dan kejadian tempo hari…itu di luar perkiraanku! Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan memelukku, lalu—"

"Lalu kau balas memeluknya dan tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku," potong Rukia tidak kalah sengit.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Ichigo semakin kesal untuk menghadapi Rukia di pagi buta seperti ini. Dia masih butuh untuk tidur beberapa jam lagi. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu kesal."

"Ya, kau sudah. Selamat Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sudah membuatku kesal karena sifat _terlalu peduli_mu itu."

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" ucap Ichigo putus asa, terdengar keras sekaligus tajam. "Membiarkanmu pergi ke Jepang tanpa menjelaskan sepatah katapun pada tunanganmu ini?"

Rukia terdiam, melihat mata Ichigo yang menatap tajam dirinya. Pria itu mulai marah, terlihat dari kepalan tangannya yang begitu kuat mencengkram koper milik Rukia—mencegahnya untuk pergi. Entah apa yang sudah merasuki diri Rukia, hingga merasa cemburu berat seperti ini. Dia tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan mungkin kembali pada Inoue, karena pria itu sudah sangat bergantung pada Rukia. Dia mencintai Rukia, tanpa syarat. Walaupun gadis mungil itu begitu keras kepala dan sering menyakitinya. Walaupun…Rukia tidak suka hidup terkekang, karena dia lebih memilih hidup bebas dan berpetualang. Mengikatnya menjadi seorang calon isteri dari Kurosaki Ichigo saja terasa begitu sulit, seperti mendaki batu karang dan terhempas oleh ombak. Dan semua pengorbanan itu akan terselesaikan begitu saja di sini?

"Kau lagi-lagi meragukanku, Rukia," ucap Ichigo akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang terasa mendadak. "Bahkan…aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dirimu dan Renji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap harinya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kepercayaan darimu, Rukia. Kau…tidak bisa memberikannya padaku sepenuhnya."

"Renji hanya teman kerjaku," balas Rukia sinis, kembali tersulut emosinya. "Dia bukan _mantan_ kekasihku."

"Rukia! Aku…_argghh_! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatmu percaya padaku, sementara aku sudah memberikan segalanya bagimu! Apapun yang kauinginkan!" Ichigo menarik koper Rukia dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Rukia benar-benar membuat Ichigo hampir gila sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin apa, Rukia?" lanjut Ichigo, berusaha menekan nada suaranya lebih lembut, tapi terasa sangat sulit. "Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini?"

Rukia terbelalak lebar, menatap Ichigo nanar. Dia tidak percaya kalau tunangannya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa begitu mudah. Putusnya sebuah ikatan. "I..Ichigo—"

"Itu yang kauinginkan selama ini, bukan? Karena itu kau ingin menelantarkanku di sini tanpa sebuah penjelasan yang jelas dan lebih memilih kembali ke Jepang seorang diri—"

_Plak!_ Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Ichigo. Tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia bermaksud menyakiti Ichigo, tidak sampai saat ini. Pria itu sudah keterlaluan, menganggap Rukia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Lalu, bagaimana denga perasaan Rukia selama ini? Dibuang begitu saja ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar?

Rukia lebih memilih lari, sifat dasar gadis itu. Dia segera berlari secepat mungkin, memakai _sneakers_nya asal yang tergeletak di ruang tengah dan mengambil ranselnya yang tersampir di kursi meja makan. Tangannya berusaha memutar kenop pintu dan menghempaskannya kuat setelah dirinya keluar dari tempat itu—sebuah tempat yang memenjarakannya selama ini. Rukia menghirup udara dingin yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya, merasakan kebebasan yang ganjal. Dia tidak bisa menyaksikan langit pagi yang mendung dan berawan, karena airmata menghalau matanya menjadi buram.

*…*…*…*…*

Ichigo buru-buru mengambil baju hangatnya dan memakai _boots _nya secara asal. Dirinya yang sempat tersandung koper Rukia dan hampir menghantam dinding kamarnya, memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia yang sudah berlari pergi. Tanpa berpikir lama, dia segera mengunci _apartment_nya dan berlari melintasi lorong, menuju _lift_ di ujung koridor. Telunjuknya sibuk memencet tombol turun, menunggu lift yang sudah sampai di lantai 1. Ketidaksabaran memakannya hidup-hidup, membuat Ichigo lebih memilih tangga darurat dan harus menuruni 5 lantai ke bawah. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu _lift_ dan kehilangan jejak Rukia.

Kakinya mendarat mantap di lantai 1 beberapa detik kemudian dan segera mengambil langkah lebar menuju pintu keluar gedung. Orang-orang sudah sibuk menjalankan aktivitas paginya masing-masing, membuat Ichigo harus melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Rukia yang menghilang. Dan benar saja, Ichigo kehilangan jejak kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah terlanjur menyakiti Rukia, yang juga sudah menyakiti Ichigo. Dua orang yang saling menyakiti, menciptakan percikan api yang hampir membesar. Tapi, Ichigo tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau api itu menjadi kian besar. Dirinya siap mengalah demi Rukia, walaupun gadis itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Rukia-nya tetap berada di sisinya. Berada di pelukannya. Seandainya saja Ichigo melakukan hal itu beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ichigo lebih memilih untuk mengikuti instingnya, berlari ke arah kanan yang selalu dilewati Rukia saat pulang ke _apartment _Ichigo. Sudah hampir 2 minggu mereka memilih tinggal bersama, untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran biaya sewa yang berlebih. Jadi, Ichigo bisa menebak jam berapa dan darimana Rukia akan pulang. Sudah terekam jelas dalam otak pria muda itu.

"Sial! Dimana kau, Rukia?" umpat Ichigo tanpa sadar, sambil berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja dengan pakaian yang tipis, tanpa baju luaran. Dan parahnya cuaca hari ini tergolong buruk, dimana ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan turun hujan lebat. Ichigo harus segera menemukan gadis itu secepat mungkin, sebelum hujan turun mengguyur kota itu.

*…*…*…*…*

Rukia menggigil kedinginan, begitu hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Dia meringkuk di bawah sebuah bangunan tua yang tak berpenghuni, berteduh dari guyuran hujan yang terasa menusuk kulit. Giginya bergemeletuk begitu kuat, menyadari kebodohan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil jaketnya saat keluar dari _apartment_. Dia kembali merutuki dirinya, kebodohan dan sifat keras kepalanya pada Ichigo. Seharusnya dia bisa mempercayai pria itu, tanpa harus menyakitinya dengan kata-kata juga…tamparan. Rukia tidak percaya sudah menampar kekasihnya itu, hingga membuat tangannya gemetar begitu hebat. Isakan yang ditahannya benar-benar terus bergema dalam telinganya, membiarkan kelemahan dirinya terekspos kepada angin dan hujan.

"Ku..Kuchiki-san?" Seseorang memanggil Rukia di tengah hujan, membuat gadis itu buru-buru mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

Rukia mendapati sesosok wanita muda mendekati dirinya, berambut panjang yang berwarna…_orange_ tua. Ah..seseorang yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya pada Ichigo. Karena wanita ini. Inoue Orihime.

"Apa…yang kaulakukan disini? Di tengah hujan?" ucap Inoue tanpa merasa kalut ataupun khawatir. Payung di tangannya dicengkram erat-erat begitu melihat sosok Rukia yang meringkuk di bawah tudung sebuah bangunan. "Bukankah kau bersama…Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia tidak menyukainya, saat Inoue memanggil Ichigo dengan mesra seperti itu. Rasanya, mereka masih terlibat hubungan satu sama lain, di belakang Rukia tentunya. "A…aku…"

"Kau menangis, Kuchiki-san? Matamu terlihat memerah?"

Rukia menggesek matanya cepat, menghalau rasa bengkak dan airmata yang sulit untuk dihentikan. "Aku…tidak apa-apa."

Inoue memilih untuk berdiri di samping Rukia dan menutup payungnya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis bertubuh tinggi itu memilih berdiri di samping Rukia dan melihat hujan bersamanya. "Apa karena…Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia semakin tertunduk lemas, bingung apa yang akan dijelaskannya pada mantan kekasih _kekasih_nya itu. Wajah Inoue yang tersenyum lebar pada Ichigo terus terbayang-bayang di dalam benaknya. Bahkan, wajah tersenyum Ichigo pun membuatnya semakin merasa kesal. Seluruh badannya terasa panas, karena emosi dan rasa sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hebat, sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun dan…dirimu di sini. Apa ini adalah takdir?" ucap Inoue tanpa memandang Rukia. Dirinya masih menerawang pada hujan yang turun, memikirkan Ichigo yang bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku…tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun kemarin dan...aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Kau masih menyukai Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

Rukia berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokan keringnya. "Kau…datang kemari untuk mencari Ichigo, bukan? Kau masih mencintainya seperti dulu, Inoue. Aku bisa melihatnya…saat kau memeluknya di kota kemarin."

Inoue membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Gadis mungil ini mengetahui kalau dirinya memeluk mantan kekasihnya, tapi mengapa dia tidak marah. Atau mungkin bisa saja dia memukul Inoue sekarang juga. "Kau tahu, Kuchiki-san? A…aku—"

"Kalau aku menyerahkan Ichigo padamu, apa kau akan..menjaganya, Inoue?"

Inoue terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Usahanya datang jauh-jauh kemari sudah memberikan sebuah harapan baru baginya. Keinginan untuk kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu, apakah bisa berhasil? "Kuchiki-san…kau..mengatakan apa?"

"Aku sudah menyakitinya, Inoue," desah Rukia pasrah. Airmata kembali mengalir turun, tapi tanpa emosi lebih kali ini. "Aku…sudah mengecewakannya. Karena itu, maukah…kau menjaganya untukku?"

"Kau menyerah begitu saja…Kuchiki-san? Tapi…tapi kau menyayanginya, bukan?"

"Ah. Aku sangat mencintainya, tidak bisa kusangkal hal itu. Tapi, rasa sayangku padanya sudah menyakiti kami berdua. Sifat kerasku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku dan dirinya bisa bersatu sepenuhnya, kami…tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Yah, mungkin seperti itu…"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu mudah?" tanya suara berat seseorang, membuat Rukia dan Inoue tersontak kaget. Sosok Ichigo muncul dari balik tikungan jalan, yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempat mereka berteduh. Ichigo sudah mendengar perbincangan Rukia dan Inoue, yang sungguh membuatnya semakin kesal. Kekasihnya itu bisa menjelaskan perasaannya dengan mudah pada Inoue—orang yang tidak disukai Rukia selama ini—tapi tidak dengan diri Ichigo, kekasihnya sendiri.

Rukia terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, kembali berlari seorang diri dalam hujan. Ichigo yang melihatnya berlari, sontak ikut mengikutinya. Tapi, sebuah sentakan menghentikan dirinya. Inoue, memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Ku..Kurosaki-kun…biarkan Kuchiki-san menenangkan dirinya. Dia…terlihat masih…emosi."

Ichigo memandang Inoue kesal, dengan seenaknya menahan dirinya untuk mengejar Rukia. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berlari di tengah hujan seperti ini, Inoue! Dia…tubuhnya lemah pada hujan!"

Inoue tersentak pada gertakan Ichigo, spontan melepas pelukannya pada lengan kekar Ichigo. "Le..lemah pada hujan?"

"Dia bisa terserang demam hebat dengan mudah dalam hujan selebat ini! Kau mau membiarkanku meninggalkannya begitu saja? Dia itu tunanganku!" Ichigo langsung berlari lagi, meninggalkan Inoue yang masih terpatung tidak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Matanya masih menatap punggung Ichigo yang kian menjauh, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan perasaan tertolak.

"Tidak ada harapan…kah?"

*…*…*…*…*

Rukia terduduk lemas di dalam sebuah gang kosong, menuju sebuah tempat sepi tanpa orang. Hujan masih mengguyurnya tanpa ampun, membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil hebat. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat dan pusing, sementara tubuhnya terasa seperti dihujami ribuan jarum yang turun dari langit. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama, ditambah rasa sakit yang terasa hebat di dadanya. Perasaan yang terpecah belah seperti kaca terbuang di pinggir jalan, hancur lebur karena sebuah hantaman batu kecil sekalipun. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat menarik nafas. Yang dia butuhkan adalah sosok Ichigo, pelukan hangat darinya. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ichigo sudah marah pada dirinya, kecewa pada dirinya. Pria itu mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Inoue tadi, yang pasti sudah menghancurkan perasaannya berkeping-keping. Dirinya sudah menghancurkan pria yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Baru kali ini Rukia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, seperti terbuang. Dia menyesal telah meninggalkan Ichigo dan lebih memilih untuk lari darinya. Dia selalu kabur bila melakukan kesalahan, sesuatu yang juga dibencinya seumur hidup. Rukia sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Ichigo, tapi terus menyangkalnya karena masalah harga diri. Dia mempercayai pria itu, tapi takut untuk merasa sakit karena rasa cemburu yang terus menerus menggerogoti dirinya perlahan. Rukia lebih memilih kabur dari semua rasa sakit itu, yang mengantarnya pada ujung jalan kesendirian.

Matanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya—untuk saat ini. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggosok-gosok lengan atasnya. Rukia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar hebat, menopang tubuh lemahnya yang basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan. Suara geraman rendah tertangkap tanpa sengaja oleh telinga jeli Rukia, membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil hebat. Seekor anjing liar— yang cukup besar dan entah datang darimana— sedang memamerkan gigi taring tajamnya ke arah Rukia, siap untuk segera menerkamnya.

Rukia perlahan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Suara gemericik genangan air mengiringi keheningan mencekam di gang tanpa penghuni itu, membuat detak jantung Rukia semakin bertalu cepat. Seandainya saja dia tidak lari dari Ichigo, dirinya tidak akan mungkin harus menghadapi seekor anjing liar yang ganas. Ini sungguh membuat nafasnya tercekat hebat. Dari satu masalah berpindah ke masalah rumit lainnya.

Tubuh Rukia terbentur dinding lorong, memojokkannya di tempat ini sendirian. Anjing liar itu sudah berdiri mantap di depan Rukia, berniat untuk segera menerkamnya. Dengan cepat Rukia meraih tongkat kayu yang terbengkalai di sampingnya, sebagai pertahanan diri yang mungkin berguna kemudian. Anjing itu meloncat dan berusaha menerkam diri gadis kecil itu tanpa ampun. Kekuatan Rukia masih tersisa sedikit, yang segera mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah kepala si anjing liar. Pukulan tepat di kepala membuat anjing itu terhuyung, namun belum tumbang. Serangan kedua dilancarkannya kepada Rukia, kurang pertahanan dan dalam keadaan yang lengah. Rukia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berharap rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya tidak sesakit kesedihan di dadanya—yang terus memaku begitu cepat.

Suara rintihan anjing terdengar nyaring, membuat Rukia membuka matanya panik. Dirinya terhalang oleh tubuh seseorang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ichigo melindunginya dari gigitan anjing liar di lorong kumuh Seattle, yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya karena rabies. Dengan cepat Ichigo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Rukia, memberikan tatapan panik di mata terangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menjangkau tubuh Rukia, memeluk kekasihnya dengan begitu erat pada tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau lari begitu saja dariku, Rukia?" teriak Ichigo panik tanpa sadar. Rukia berjengit ngeri mendengar suara keras Ichigo, yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya kembali. Di dalam dinginnya hujan.

"A..ku….thhhidak bisa bersamamu…lagi…Ichigo…aku—"

Ichigo membungkam mulut Rukia dengan mulutnya cepat, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya menghantam dinding lorong sekali lagi, kali ini terhimpit oleh kehangatan tubuh Ichigo—terasa hangat dan memaksa. Bibir Ichigo memaksa Rukia untuk mengikuti alur cepatnya, kadang berusaha untuk membuka mulut gadis itu. Rukia hanya bisa mencengkram jaket tebal Ichigo, mendorongnya menjauh begitu kuat. Tubuhnya kini semakin menggigil kedinginan, bercampur ketakutan dalam perasaannya. Kata-katanya tertelan dalam ciuman panas keputusasaan dan juga iringan nyaring rintik hujan yang turun. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Rukia, begitu Ichigo menjauhinya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Rukia tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Ichigo, yang begitu menyayanginya sekaligus menyakitinya.

"Akhuu…membencimu!" ucap Rukia sambil memukul-mukul dada Ichigo dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku benci….pada kebodohanmu! Aku..benci pada…kebaikan hatimu..! Sikap memaksamu…juga—aku benci karena…aku terlalu mencintaimu!"

Air mata terus mengalir dari mata sembab Rukia, menetes ke pipi putihnya seperti air hujan. Perasaannya terasa dingin di permukaan—seperti salju—namun perlahan matahari mencairkan es itu. Diri Ichigo lah yang mengubah Rukia menjadi seperti ini—lemah dan rapuh. Ini semua bukanlah sebuah kelemahan di mata Ichigo, namun sebuah kebutuhan yang akan saling melengkapi. Ichigo akan melindungi gadis itu sampai sisa hidupnya kelak dan gadis itu akan menjaga Ichigo tetap hidup. Seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah keputusan ilmiah. Perasaan ini jauh lebih dulu ada sebelum para ilmuwan memutuskan bahwa bumi berbentuk bulat, ataupun gaya gravitasi yang menahan manusia untuk tetap berpijak pada tanah. Manusia memiliki sebuah perasaan untuk saling membutuhkan dan menyayangi, walaupun itu akan berubah menjadi saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Sebuah pengorbanan yang tidak bisa disangkal oleh diri masing-masing karena sebuah keegoisan semata.

Ichigo mengecup dahi Rukia perlahan, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh lemah gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Ichigo tidak sanggup untuk terus membuat Rukia menangis, karena dirinya. Dan kali ini gadis itu menangis lagi, yang kembali menghancurkan hati Ichigo seperti kaca yang terinjak.

"Bencilah diriku, Rukia…sebanyak yang kau mau…selama yang kau mau. Aku tidak bisa menghalau perasaan itu hanya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi, yang pasti, kedua tanganku ini akan terus menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Kau milikku sepenuhnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku akan memberikan seluruh diriku padamu sebagai balasannya."

Rukia kembali lagi terisak, semakin keras terdengar. Pengakuan pria itu semakin membuat es di dadanya mencair perlahan. Namun, rasa sakit itu belum kunjung menghilang—yang akan menciptakan bekas luka di sana. Dirinya terikat kembali pada Ichigo dengan begitu mudahnya, tidak bisa ditahannya. Kembali ke dalam kehidupan beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum semuanya terasa berputar terbalik. Sebelum Inoue masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupan Ichigo…dan dirinya. Semuanya berpusat lagi pada diri Rukia yang masih mencintai Ichigo, yang tidak bisa bertahan sekejap saja tanpa sentuhan pria itu. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Aku…_membencimu_…Kurosaki Ichigo," bisik Rukia. Kepalanya terbenam ke dalam leher pria itu, membagi rasa dinginnya pada satu sama lain. Kedua tangannya semakin memeluk tubuh besar itu erat, enggan untuk melepaskan. Rasanya…seperti kembali ke rumah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyum tersungging di wajah basahnya, karena air hujan yang terus membasahi kedua insan itu. Dirinya kembali merasakan rasa yang sempat menghilang itu, kini kembali pada diri Rukia perlahan. Gadis itu sudah kembali pada dirinya dan dia tidak akan melewatkan lagi kesempatan ini untuk membiarkannya kabur menjauh.

"Rukia…menikahlah denganku."

*...*...*

*...*

*…*…*…*…*_**Fin**_*…*…*…*…*

**Author's note:**

_orthopedic surgery: _jenis ilmu bedah yang berkaitan dengan _musculoskeletal system__._

_Just a simple fic.._hihihhi.. Mencurahkan perasaan author yang lagi demen film romance-drama XD Sedikit terinspirasi dari film **Se7en**, yang sebenarnya bukan film romance sama sekali! (bisa dibilang film _thriller_). Tadinya berniat untuk membuat sad ending atau tragedy, tapi tidak sanggup untuk menulisnya..dan jadilah fic ini TTATT.. Bagaimana? Suka dengan fic ini? Aku harap para readers menikmatinya~

Silahkan kirim pesan, kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian melalui review ataupun PM. Aku akan sangat menghargainya ^^b

_See you on the next story_~ (**Black Rosette** masih tetap berlanjut kok…XD)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! _Love u all_!

_And thanks for my playlist, my inspiration_: **Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban- Highway don't Care, Labrinth feat Emeli Sande- Beneath Your Beautiful, The Script- Six Degrees of Separation**. _Of course this songs don't belong to me_ ^^


End file.
